wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Arabella Lioncourt
Academic and Professional Career Professor Lioncourt teaches Magic Music Theory, but also tutors students in Advanced Potions. Arabella can seem overly cautious and guarded at times and can vary between being very lenient and stern with her students depending on how they act. She is fiercely protective of the Slytherins, but also incredibly strict because she doesn’t want the same stigma to be placed on them. She has a great love for muggle music, and there is always music playing in her office. Personal Life Arabella was born to a long line of magic users in her family, all of which were proud Slytherins. She hated the stereotype that had been pointed at the Slytherins, and worked hard during her time at Hogwarts to dispel this myth. She joined a club with her peers in her second year in an attempt to fit in and make friends. This backfired for her when said friends in this club that she had made revealed themselves to be part of various death eater families. Arabella denied any association with them but did not tell anyone about this discovery. Over time she began noticing peculiar attitudes from her family, eventually discovering herself that they too were death eaters. Once she discovered this fact her mother and father pressured her into joining them. For a long time, she refused, along with her brother Carter. Eventually the pressure got to be too much for Arabella, and both her and her brother agreed and joined their parents – though for Arabella this was more because she feared harm coming to her family and friends if she did not agree. For the later years that she attended Hogwarts she involved herself heavily with the dark arts, her Slytherin peers, and this little club that had formed based from the children of current death eaters. Both Arabella and her brother were pulled out of school before the great battle, and hidden away in secret to further their particular studies. It was during this time she decided to betray her family and got in contact with the ministry of magic, working as a kind of spy for the ministry. This plan also backfired as she was eventually discovered by the death eaters, had a brief battle to escape them (where she received the scar on her face), and needed to flee the country, hiding in Australia. She was not present at the great battle, but heard word that her mother, father and brother all were and perished in the battle, though Carters body was never recovered. After much scrutiny and questioning, Arabella was cleared of suspicion and let to go about her business, though with her entire school life revolving around the death eaters and dark arts, she found little places to fit in – and while she was cleared by the ministry, many people assumed her either a coward to abandoning both sides, or secretly still with the death eaters. With this in mind she dedicated herself to her best subject – potions- and her love of music. She studied extensively to find practical applications for magic use in the music industry, working as a muggle music teacher for a while. Eventually she decided to try and bury the hatchet and applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts, and was greatly surprised when she was accepted for the role. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors